Blue Trim
by Oshihime
Summary: Ivan is a crazy serial killer, and Alfred may just be his next victim. Rusame
1. Lost In The Woods

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA**

The cold air stung the young blond's face. Alfred took his hands out of his pockets and breathed on them to help heat them up. He was walking slowly, knowing if he should misstep he would fall waist deep into the snow.

Alfred and his family had come to the woods to camp in celebration of his older brother, Matthew, getting a hockey scholarship from a prestigious college. Alfred thought that they should just go out to dinner, but their over-the-top dad thought they should do something more special, and of course that special thing had to be sitting in a hot car for four hours just so that they could hang out in a forest in the middle of winter. Alfred didn't want to seem mean, but he really didn't think his brother was worth all the trouble. Plus the closes place with WIFI was 20 miles away.

He was looking for large pieces of wood for their camp fire when flurries started to rain down from the sky. Alfred thought nothing of it and continued looking. Thirty minutes later the snow had gotten so bad that could he could barely see. The snow was coming down fast and Alfred's glasses had water all over the lenses. He decided to just take the useless things off and put them in his pocket. Alfred had no idea which way he was going. Hell, he barely remembered were the camp site even was, but he was a hero and heroes never give up.

He pulled the collar of his jacket over his mouth and nose and rubbed his hands together to create some kind of heat.

An owl was 'hooting' as it flew from branch to branch. The whistling wind shook the dormant tree branches and the snow crunched against Alfred's boot. It looked like a scene out of a horror movie, and Alfred didn't like that. All it took was the sound of a twig breaking and the blond would turn around and expect to see a man with a clown mask on, holding a pistol, and laughing in a crazy way that every killer did.

Animals scurried across the ground and the snow finally started to stop. Alfred leaned against a tree. His arms and legs were numb and his face was as red as a apple. At this rate the blond was sure he would end up wit hypothermia. The world looked blurry and his thoughts was starting to get all fuzzy. Alfred's eyes started to droop, but the blond pried them open again, knowing that if he passed out he would freeze to death. This had turned into a life or death situation.

He shook his head out of the half conscious state. He pushed himself off the tree and went back to walking mindlessly through the forest, it would at least keep him awake.

He was stumbling along when he heard the snapping of a twig, then another, and another. Alfred stopped in his tracks.

"Who's there!" No answer followed.

Alfred swallowed his fear and walked closer to where the noise was coming from. 'Grrrr'. Three wolves came out from behind the trees. A closer look at them and he realized that they weren't wolves, but coyotes. 'Coyotes have never killed anyone, Right?' The dog-hybrids jumped at Alfred with their teeth barred. Alfred moved out of the way before one could rip his arm off.

The adrenaline running through his veins helped turn his body functions back on and he was able to kick one of the dogs against a tree. As soon as he was free he sprinted away. Sure he was super strong, but it was three against one and the adrenaline was the only thing keeping him in motion.

The coyotes weren't that far behind him. There was probably only a two yard difference, but it was more than enough for Alfred.

His foot slipped forward and he fell on his shoulder. He tried to stand up, but his hands slipped and his face fell onto something hard. Alfred looked at the terrain, he was on a frozen lake. He carefully got up and made motions that looked liked a horse trying to stand up for the first time.

He was halfway across the lake when the coyotes decided to step out. They growled, looked at Alfred, and started to slowly walk closer. They dug their claws into the ice to keep them from slipping.

Alfred tried to move quicker while grumbling about how it was unfair that God didn't give humans claws. The coyotes stopped and sniffed before continuing on. Alfred finally made it to the other side and he started to run. He had a good head start when his foot fell through the snow. He tried using his other foot to help push him out, but he ended up getting that foot stuck as well.

He screamed in frustration. The growls were getting louder and louder.

"Help!" He screamed. The coyotes came into view and Alfred said his prayers.

One of them went in for the kill when a loud 'bang' rang out. The animal fell to the ground with blood coming out of it's abdomen. Another shot rang out and another one fell to the ground. The last coyote ran away before it could be killed as well.

"Are you needing some help, comrade." Alfred looked up when he heard the choppy English to see a tall man with silver hair and violet eyes. He was holding a small pistol.

Alfred nodded his head. The man put the gun into his pocket and pulled on Alfred's arm, pulling him out of the hole he had gotten himself stuck in. As soon as the man set Alfred on the ground he asked, "What is a little boy like you doing in these woods?"

Alfred brushed the snow off his shoulders. From what he could tell by the man's miscommunication of English and that weird accent the man was most likely not from around here. "I could ask you the same thing." He eyed the tall man suspiciously. "What are you doing out in the middle of the woods."

"I am exploring." Was the man's answer. A little vague if you asked Alfred.

"And the pistol." Alfred questioned.

"Protection. As you have seen, there are a many dangerous things lurking in this forest." The American nodded, accepting the answer. "Now, answer my question." The man commanded, his tone changing.

Alfred thought about it for a second before saying, "I'm Alfred F. Jones. And you are?" He held out his hand to the man.

"I am Ivan." Ivan took the Americans hand and shook it roughly. "What are you doing in the middle of the woods, Alfred?"

"I'm suppose to be camping with my family, but I got lost during the snow storm and then I ran into a pack of coyotes and met you." Ivan studied the blond to see if he was telling the truth. Seeing no falsehood he smiled at Alfred.

"Do you maybe know how to get back to the campsite?" Hope sparked in Alfred's eyes.

"Sadly I do not, but I may have a map back at my house."

"Oh, well how far is your house?" Alfred saw this as his only chance to get back home even if it did mean asking a weird man who could be a serial killer for all he knew. "About two miles east." Alfred blinked in confusion. Ivan sighed and pointed to his right. " About a thirty minutes walk that way." The American nodded in understanding.

"Well we better start walking." The American started to walk while Ivan stood still. "Why aren't you coming?" Alfred asked. "Because you are going in the wrong direction." Ivan replied with a small grin on his face.

"Why didn't you say something sooner!" Alfred yelled, his cheeks flushing a bright shade of pink.

"I wanted to see how long it would take you to figure it out by yourself" Ivan chuckled. He enjoyed the embarrassed look on the other's face.

"Not funny dude!"

Alfred walked in the other direction, making sure that he didn't fall into another hole. The cold air blew through the forest but Alfred can barely notice it. All that matters is him finding a way back to the camp site.

"Where are you from." Alfred asked suddenly.

"I'm from Russia" Ivan said. "Why do you ask?"

"Wait! So your a commie!" Alfred said. That explained so much. He was probably here to do some secret commie work. Ivan's eye twitched at the comment but chose to ignore it.

"How much farther!" Alfred whined. They had been walking for over fifteen minutes and the numbness went away ten minutes ago so the cold was starting to get to him. He wrapped his jacket tighter around his body and put his hands in his pockets. "Are you cold comrade?" Alfred didn't say anything. He just looked around at the dormant trees and bushes. Ivan took off his scarf and held it in front of Alfred. "I don't need it." The Russian ignored him and wrapped the scarf around his neck anyway.

After a minute of silence Alfred mumbled barely audible "Thank You."

Ivan smiled. He started to walk closer to the American but Alfred didn't notice.

"We're here." Alfred put back on his glasses to see.

A large house came into view. It had two stories and was baby blue with white edges

Ivan led them up the stairs and pulled a key out from his pocket. He unlocked the door and let Alfred in. The blond took off his boots. He didn't want to ruin the nice wood floors. The house was pretty cold so he kept his jacket on. He noted that Ivan locked the door but he thought nothing about it. He gave Ivan his scarf back and walked into a room that looked like the living room. He sat down on the couch and looked around the place.

The place looked homey enough. There were two couches, a fireplace with a flat screen TV above it, and rugs scattered across the room. He rested his feet on the coffee table and looked around for a remote.

"Comfortable, Comrade?" Ivan asked sarcasticly.

"Yes. Hey, where's your remote?" Ivan walked over to the fireplace and got the remote of the top and handed it to Alfred. "I'm going to go look for a map."

Alfred looked up at the Russian. "Why don't you just use the map on your phone?" He asked curiously. Alfred's phone has very little battery left on it and he didn't want to waste it, but if this man had a phone he should be able to use his phone instead of looking for a piece of paper no one has used since the 1980. "There is no signal here and I have no WIFI." Alfred was shocked. He couldn't go a day with out using the internet so for this man to say he doesn't even have access to that amazed him.

"Oh, does that mean you live near a road or something?" Alfred asked. He actually started to wonder how many questions he had asked Ivan today.

"How does me not having WIFI make me live by a road?" Ivan said a little curious. "Because you must get your supplies from somewhere, and if you can't call for help you need to get them by yourself so there must be a road close by for you to get from place to place."

"Good theory comrade. I'm surprised that actually made sense." Alfred gave him a fake hurt face. "But sadly the closets road is an hour walk away."

"An hour walk away!" The American was more than shock. "Just how deep in the forest are we."

"Very deep." Was all Ivan said. "If you want to use the TV you need to manualy turn it on. The kitchen is over there, try not to eat everything, and stay out of the other rooms." The last phrase was more of a command and it made Alfred wonder why he couldn't look around at the other rooms. "Alright man I won't go into the other rooms."

Ivan nodded and decided to trust Alfred. He went over to the TV and turned it on already knowing the American would be to lazy to do it himself. He picked his legs up and dropped them on the floor. He took the remote from Alfred's hand, leaving it there a little longer than necessary, and turned on the cable box.

"I have some leftovers in the fridge. Try not to eat them all" Ivan said.

"Hey, are you calling me fat." The Russian stared at Alfred with fake confusion. "How does me telling you 'not to eat all the leftovers in the fridge mean you are fat."

"Your saying I eat a lot." Alfred said.

Ivan chuckled. "I'm going to look for that map now." And with that he left the room leaving Alfred to his own affairs.

* * *

Alfred was getting bored. There were only fifty channels on the TV and the food in Ivan's fridge was all some weird foreign stuff. He got up off the couch and started looking around at some of the things in the room. He looked at some of the books around the room. They were all in Russian so he couldn't read them even though he wouldn't read them if they were in English anyway, but he was just so bored. He went back to clicking through channels. He was only able to go three minutes before he started to mentally complain.

He got up and walked out of the room. Screw Ivan. He would go check out any room he wanted to. He walked down a long hallway that had a few doors on it. He opened the first door to see it was a small closet. It had white dress shirts on hangers and leather shoes on the floor. He closed the door and moved onto another one. This one was a closet as well but it seemed to be used for storing computers and cords that don't seem to plug into anything. The last door in the hall had a small bedroom inside it. It had a twin bed in the corner with a small bedside table next to it. A dresser was off to the side and a small mirror hung off the closet door.

Alfred walked into the room. As soon as he did the temperature suddenly dropped. The room looked a bit on the girly side yet it also looked a bit like a boy's room. A tomboy room seemed like the best way to describe the bedroom. He walked over to closet and opened the door. Inside were a couple of boxes but other than that it was completely empty. It's probably been awhile since somebody last lived here.

Finding nothing entertaining he left the room in search of something else. He was reaching the staircase. He was about to walk up them when he spotted a small door under them. It was steeled and had many locks. Considering the fact that he could see them meant it locks from the outside. 'What could be down there.' Alfred looked around for some kind of makeshift key. When he couldn't find anything he just decided to use his strength. It amazed people how fast the blond could recover.

He pressed down hard on the door. He pressed harder and harder until he finally felt it budge. With one last push he was able to open the door. He looked in , the door led to a basement. Alfred gulped. 'What if it's one of those creepy basements with spiders and ghost?' The last thing really made him want to run back into the living room even if he didn't want to admit it. Not willing to take the chance Alfred backed away from the door. He shut it and started to walk back to the living room.

He sat back down on the couch. Ivan still wasn't back. 'He sure is taking his time. Maybe I could play a game on my phone, but wait he doesn't have signal. Wait a minute where is my phone?' Alfred searched through his pockets but couldn't find it anywhere. 'Did I leave it somewhere.' He thought back to where he could have dropped it but the only place that came to mind was that creepy basement so instead he checked every room he went to except for that one.

When he didn't find it he knew that he had to go back to the stairway. Alfred walked down the hall. He was making sure to take his time. He slowly opened the door. The creak it gave off didn't help to ease Alfred's fears. 'Heroes are strong. Heroes don't get scared.' He kept saying that over and over again in his head as he slowly took step after step into the basement. ' Maybe I dropped it somewhere else.' But he came this far and he really didn't want to turn his back towards the darkness.

He felt along the wall for a small switch. When he found it he flicked it up and the room lit up. Alfred missed a step and flew down the stairs. Luckily his face was there to break his fall. He looked up to see bloody eyes looking back at him.

The room was filled with dead bodies both male and female. They all seemed to have been tortured and there was at least had to be ten of them. They were piled on top of each other so it was hard to tell.

Alfred screamed. He screamed for two minutes straight even after his throat started to hurt. He finally stopped when a cloth covered his mouth.

"Shh. It's okay I'm not going to hurt you." Ivan said gently. 'Yes you are.' Alfred thought before he blacked out.

Ivan easily picked up Alfred and carried him up the stairs. He walked up the second set of stairs and into the second story where he walked into the master bedroom and put Alfred down on the bed. He changed him into a soft pair of pajamas, took off his glasses, and turned off the light.

"Goodnight Fredka." Ivan whispered before leaving the room.

* * *

 **Hey There**

 **Now let me say that I have never written a chapter this long and I'm proud of myself. Well I'm not good at introductions so I'll just tell you some stuff about my self.**

 **I love Rusame and Usuk.**

 **I hate Rochu.**

 **This is all the stuff you really need to know about me as of yet. I may reveal more stuff about my self later on but who knows. I'll probably make all my chapters this long or maybe longer.**

 **This is the third story I have written, and the second I have ever uploaded.**

 **I waited months before I finally decided to write a fanfiction and I waited a while before I wrote this story. I'll upload a new chapter every ten days or something like that. I may up load sooner who knows. Well, until next time.**


	2. What Happened In The Supermarket

**I DON'T OWN HETALIA**

Alfred's eyes blinked open. The large bedroom was being lit up by the shallow light that slipped in through the small slits in the curtains. He shivered from the cold of the room and hugged the heavy comforter closer to him. He felt as if he just ran ten miles. His muscles felt weak and scrawny and his head felt fuzzy. He pretty much felt like shit. He didn't have any recollection of where he was or what happened. 'Did I drink or something?' He wondered. 'Nah, dad wouldn't let me get within a mile of alcohol.'

As the seconds passed the fog was slowly being lifted from within his head. The memories of the night before flashed through his mind. He swallowed and looked around the room. There were two doors, one larger than the other. He was pretty sure that the larger door was connected to the hallway while the other one, he guessed, was connected to a bathroom. The bed looked as if it could fit five people and the walls were painted a baby blue just like the rest of the house. The look of the house made it seem like the person who lived in the place had a pretty wife and a couple of kids. The room made the person look normal. It really surprised Alfred how looks could be so deceiving. Just goes to show just how serious the 'Stranger Danger' rule is.

There was an arm-like shadow behind the curtains that seemed like a tree. Alfred decided when he got the chance he would try to climb down the tree and to his freedom.

He was so busy scheming that he didn't hear the door creak open. Alfred groaned as the covers were pulled off of him. He looked up at Ivan who was holding a silver tray in one hand and the covers in the other. "Time to get up подсолнечник." Alfred made a small noise of displeasure before he was pulled by his arm into a sitting position. Ivan adjusted the pillows behind the boy's back so they supported the boy. He set the tray down on Alfred's lap and scooted into the bed next to him.

Alfred looked at the food before him. He had to admit that it looked really tasty. There was eggs, toast, bacon, and one of his favorites, pancakes. Or at least he thought they were pancakes. They looked really thin.

"What the hell is that?" Alfred asked pointing to the round cakes.

Ivan looked at the dish that Alfred was pointing at and smiled when he saw it was the dish he prepared specially for his sunflower. "That is blini."

Alfred gave him a wierd look. "What the hell is a ' blini'."

Ivan smiled at his prize's face. "It is the Russian dish, it's has much in commin with your american pancakes." Alfred didn't look impressed. Sighing, he took a bite of the foreign food and was surprised by how good it tasted. It was almost as good as the pancakes in which they were compared to. He cut up some more pieces of the dish and quickly shoved them into his mouth. Alfred didn't even realize that he had forgotten about the smiling serial killer who was laying only two feet away from him.

* * *

Matthew scooted closer to the heater. The large tent was filled with tension as his dad paced from one side of the tent to the other.

"He should have been back by now." Arthur said. He was worried. Alfred should have been back by now. The git went out to look for bigger pieces of wood for their camp fire saying, "We need a bigger fire so we can light the whole place up." He new the boy was probably just being stupid and he was probably just being overprotective but the boy has been missing for over twelve hours. Knowing him he probably just fell into a hole or something like that. (he's done it several times before.). 'What if he was dead, or got attacked by wild animals, or maybe he was kidnapped.' Arthur thought about that last thing for a second. 'No way. If he was kidnapped they would have brought him back after an hour.'

"I'm sure he's fine." Matthew said trying to calm down his dad. Matthew didn't have a bit of anxiety in him. Sure Alfred had been gone a long time but his brother lacked common sense. He probably just got lost or something.

The comment didn't seem to help Arthur because his pacing quicken.

Both men turned toward the tents entrance when they heard the zipper. Francis stepped in and quickly zipped up the entrance before any of the cold got in. Arthur ran up to the Frenchman and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Did you find him? Where is he? Is he okay?" Francis stared wide eyed at his husband as he was bombarded with questions. He ripped Arthur's hands off of him.

"I'm sorry Darling, but I couldn't find him." Arthur looked at him for a second before he started to pace again. He stopped and pointed an accusing finger at Francis.

"You didn't look good enough then." Arthur said. He was going through denial. Francis could tell. He didn't want to think of anything happening to his baby. When him and Francis first brought Alfred and Matthew home they decided they would treat them equally. However, both boys seemed to be attached to only one of their parents. Alfred had chosen Arthur while Matthew had chosen him. They both came to love one child over the other and stayed out of the others relationship, most of the timed. Their was one time when Arthur complained about how Francis was teaching Matthew French. I mean come on, there was nothing wrong with teaching _his_ son his native language.

"You missed something." Arthur accused.

"I looked everywhere. He's my son for god's sake I'm trying my best." Francis snapped back.

"He's more my son then yours!" Arthur screamed.

"What does that mean!"

"It means that if Matthew went missing you would be all over the place looking for him!"

The two went into a full blown screaming match while Matthew sat in front of the heater with his back to them. He was used to his parents fighting. They started having screaming matches when he and Alfred were five and the arguments have been getting more and more heated. Alfred's disappearance has seemed to lit a match and if things turned out like most of these cases the match would be thrown into the pile of wood that his parents had made and they would finally go there separate ways. Matthew really didn't want that.

"Please be okay Al." Neither Arthur nor Francis heard the whisper-like voice over their screaming.

* * *

Ludwig ran a hand through his tousled hair. The stress of the situation was giving him a headache. His desk and along with the other desks around him were littered with paperwork. A lot of the sheets fell to the floor while others were shoved into random folders where they would be jammed on a random shelf. It was complete chaos, at least to a neat-freak such as Ludwig.

The police department was under a lot of pressure from the public but it was the press that was the real problem. They swarmed in like a pack of hungry wolves chasing a deer when they found out the news. It sickened him how people could take such a saddening and depressing situation and use it to their own advantage. But he really couldn't judge people who were just trying to get by in life, to survive in this world you have got to be tough, you can't let other people's problems get to you.

The worst part was the fact that the case they were working on would take a while to finish and with the publicity listening to every word that comes out of their mouths' they couldn't leave the case cold.

However the most stressing situation had to be the case itself. It all started at the beginning of the year when two people, a man and a girl, went missing after they left a new-years party at their workplace. The only clues they had was a puddle of blood, which didn't help much because it was the victims' not the suspect's, and two tire tracks that disappeared after a mile.

The local police were working on the issue but in February another five people went missing so the case was passed on to him and his team. Both cases had one thing in common, the same tire tracks. It was enough to convince everyone that it was the same guy who committed both crimes, including Ludwig. However it seemed as though he was caught in a maze with no exit, he just kept running into dead ends. He was starting to think that maybe it was multiple people copying the same crime but his gut told him it was just wrong and since the day he was born his gut has never been wrong. It was November now and thirty more people have gone missing as the months passed.

Ludwig looked at the folder in his hands, it had the information about the latest victim. _'Alfred F. Jones'_ was printed on the cover.

"Anything new?" Ludwig looked up and saw Toris bringing in a new pile of papers. He set them on his desk before taking a few sheets off the top and giving them to Ludwig. "The reports for the day, sir." Toris said.

Ludwig nodded uncaringly. He lazily skimmed over the documents before throwing them on the side of his desk.

"Nothing important?" Toris ask.

Ludwig sighed." Nothing new. Just the same old information." They were getting nowhere with the investigation and it bothered him to no end. "I'm starting to think that they're just giving me the information from the day before." Just then Toris's phone started ringing. He looked at the caller I.D. before putting the object back in his pocket.

"Who was it?" Ludwig asked.

"No one important." Toris replied, but Ludwig noticed the slight fear in the other's voice.

* * *

Ivan type in the numbers. He held the phone up to his ear and waited for the person on the other line to pick up. After the second ring he ended the call. Sure only giving the person a couple of seconds to answer wasn't a lot but the person he was calling should know better than to keep his phone a foot away from him. Ivan was a very patient person but not to those who already knew his rules. 'I shall _talk_ to him later.' He thought as he slammed the land line back on it's holder.

He heard small muffled noises coming from upstairs and a small smile appeared on his face. He just left his sunflower's side and he was already making a fuss again. 'He gets so upset when I'm away from him. But that's okay, the clingy ones are the easiest to control.'

It had been a week since he met his sunflower and he enjoyed every second he spent with him. Alfred spent most of his day sleeping but there were times when he would sit there staring at him with passion in his eyes. At first he thought his sunflower was _glaring_ at him but he quickly dismissed the humorous thought.

When Ivan entered the room he was surprised to see Alfred wide awake looking out of the window. Even though his eyes were trained on the glass he looked as if he was looking off into space. He walked over to the bed and took a seat next to him.

"I'm going to the store, do you need something?" Alfred didn't say anything. "I'll be back in an hour or so. I'll cook something for you when I get back.

* * *

Ivan grabbed his bag and snatched his keys off the side table before walking out the door. He went to the side of the clearing and started walking down a narrow path. The path blended in very well with it's surroundings. You would have to look at it for a while before you noticed something out of place.

After walking down the short path he came to a small shed with a road that disappeared into the forest. He shuffled around in his pocket till he found his keys and looked through them till he found the right one. He walked up to the shed's door and quickly unlocked it. He flipped a switch and the room came to life. The walls were lined with some of his unused _tools_ and some supplies in case he had to leave in a hurry. Most of the building was filled up with a truck. He used the truck a lot when he did his _activities._ Even though he had the truck for more than five years the vehicle looked like it just came from the dealers. Ivan took very good care of it and he didn't need dried blood all over the thing, he would surely become a person of interest in the police's failing case.

Ivan wasn't stupid. He was observant, a fast learner, and believe or not he was very well educated. He knew the police had no leads. They would probably arrest him immediately if they saw anything suspicious, hell, they would arrest him for carrying around a 2 inch pocket knife. They were desperate and Ivan liked them that way. When people are desperate they are easily blinded, they want the issue gone as fast as possible and it made it easy for Ivan to continue on with his lifestyle.

Ivan smiled and unlocked his car door and slipped into the hard seat. He turned on the engine and clicked the button that opened up the shed's door and sped down the road to the nearest store.

Ivan walked through the automatic doors and looked around at the small liquor store. The small shop was on the outskirts of the town so there was very little business. He picked up a basket before he went over to look at the drinks. The walls were lined with sugar filled junk. Ivan didn't see what made them so appealing but his sunflower seemed to like them so he didn't mind wasting his money on the beverages. He didn't know which soda was Alfred's favorite so he just got a couple of Cokes considering Coke was one of the more famous sodas.

He then moved on to the chips. The aisle was very small and there were very few selections so he just picked out a bag of plain potato chips. He looked at the back of the bag and was disgusted to see the amount of calories for such a small serving of the food. He decided to put the bag back on the shelf and find a more healthy snack for his Alfred.

He finally found something that aid half the calories when he rammed into him almost making him fall. He glared at the young lady sprawled out on the floor. Candies and liquors were scattered across the floor. The girl slowly stood up and looked at Ivan. She flinched at the glare that was thrown at her. "I-I'm very sorry." She stuttered.

Ivan didn't say anything, he was to mad. How dare the girl speak never the less _touch_ him. He would rather be touched by a diseased animal than the rapid girl standing in front off him. A millions different ways of how to torture the poor girl flashed through his mind. He watched as the girl got down on her knees and started picking up her things. She looked at him for a second as if expecting him to help her, Ivan wanted to laugh at the thought.

When she finally collected her things she looked at Ivan. "I'm really am sorry." All Ivan did was look at her like the piece of garbage she was. "You should be." He said before walking away from the girl.

"Hey!" The girl grabbed his arm and a flash of insanity appeared in his eyes. Ivan looked at the revolting girl who now shivered in fear at the look he was giving her. She fixed her posture to show him she had a little bit of courage and shot him her best glare but it still didn't fix the fact that she was scared to the bone.

"T-That w-was kind o-of m-mean." Ivan couldn't help but chuckle. The girl looked confuse. "Listen closely little girl, I can act however I want to whoever I want. You ran into me, not the other way around. You should try to be more careful." And with that Ivan walked away from the now terrified girl.

He watched the cashier ring up his items and put them in a plastic bag. Ivan handed the man the money and looked at the girl. She was also checking out but she made sure to stay a couple of feet away from him. After he was down he sat in his truck and waited for the girl to finish checking out. Ivan smiled as she walked over to a mini van. She carelessly threw her things in the back seat and then opened up the front door and slid into the seat. She sped down the road not knowing that she was being followed.

* * *

 **Ivan park near the house the girl drove into. Without a second thought he pulled out his phone and took a picture of the house and the street plate. He then drove down in the road in the opposite direction of his house, he had some business to attend to before he could show the girl just who she talked back to..**

 **Hey, I'm sorry this chapter is a little late.**

 **Thank you to all those who have liked, favorited, or followed this story. I'll have to edit the story later though. Well, see you all in the next chapter.**


End file.
